


Day 1: Family Day

by ninwrites



Series: Malec Week 2K16 [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic Practice, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, One Big Happy Family, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night, Pre-Rune Rafael, Shadowhunter Training, Spoilers For Books In General, Spoilers for Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write a fanfiction about the Lightwood-Bane family or write a pieces of Magnus spending time with Alec's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> set a few years after LM. Spoilers for BTEN, COHF, and COG specifically. 
> 
> just a nice short little piece for the first day of Malec Week!

Max is six, nearly seven - according to the day he was found on the steps of the Shadowhunter Academy - when his magic starts going a little, _haywire_. It starts off small, at first, barely noticeable. The odd spark of blue here or flicker of purple, nothing too dangerous.

Having been brought up with the High Warlock of Brooklyn as a parent, magic is something he's constantly been surrounded by, and so Max doesn't find anything too unusual about it at first. It happens with his papa, so there's no reason for him to be scared of it.

But then things start to escalate a little more. Innocent sparks start causing things to knock over, books topple off shelves, the shimmering green curtains - enchanted to look like they're dancing - freeze and turn a strange grey colour.

The tipping point, and the moment where reality of what is really going on sets in, occurs when he accidentally locks himself inside of his and Rafael's room.

Thankfully his adopted brother isn't in the room, as he'd gone to the Institute with Alec to begin Shadowhunter training, so he's safe from harm.

Rafael is still too young to get runes, and properly train, but it allows the two of them to bond and gives Rafael something to focus his feelings on. He's more open than he used to be, but much like Alec, he doesn't really enjoy talking about how he's feeling unless he really has to. Neither parent push either of them to do anything, instead they find other options in place.

Unfortunately there aren't really alternative options when uncontrolled magic locks Max inside of his own bedroom.

He's not sure what to do, isn't even sure where his papa would be, but thankfully Magnus comes to check on him a few minutes later, and discovers his dilemma.

"Max?" Magnus calls.

He knocks on the door, first, then tries to turn the knob. He doesn't even get a chance to wrap his hand properly around the handle before he's pulling it back, the metal shockingly cold.

"Papa ... I think I messed up."

Max tries to keep his voice steady, but it still shakes a little around the edges.

"What happened Max?" Magnus asks kindly. "I can't help you unless I know."

"I don't know." Max answers, pressing his face against the door. "My hand glowed purple for a bit and then the door just - I can't open it, it's stuck."

Magnus laughs softly, the sound inaudible to Max.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Max mumbles, fighting off tears.

He feels like he's messed up, somehow, even though he isn't sure how he did it or even if it's really his fault - he's pretty sure it is. It's never happened to anyone else before, certainly not his parents. They're always so in control ... even if his Daddy sometimes trips or stumbles.

"You don't need to be sorry, Max." Magnus says softly. "I can fix this, it's okay. I just need you to step back, away from the door. Okay?"

Max nods, then realises that the gesture can't be seen. "Okay, Papa."

He steps back once, and then twice, just in case.

He wonders what his papa is going to do, how he's going to fix it - although he knows his papa will do it, because he's always good at fixing things like this. He manages to fix Aunt Izzy's burnt food and he made Aunt Clary's paintbrushes unbreakable. Daddy is good at fixing scraped knees and elbows and helping when either he or Rafe feel sick, but Papa is best at fixing other things.

Suddenly, there's a cracking sound, and the faint scent of smoke travels beneath the door, and then it swings open and his papa is standing on the other side, glowing blue fading from his fingertips.

"Max, are you alright?"

Magnus rushes in and kneels down in front of his son, disregarding the effect on his royal blue silk pants. He's developed an occasional habit of not caring about nothing else but his family, which is interesting, and something that still intrigues him to this day.

Max nods, even as Magnus reaches out and grasps his shoulder. "I'm fine." Max answers.

Magnus sighs, fighting off the irrational swell of worry that always rises when there's even a possibility of either child being hurt.

"What happened?" Magnus asks. He scans his eyes around the room curiously, noting the toppled books and unusual scattering of items - considering both Max and Rafael are very good at keeping their room tidy.

"Oh," Magnus sighs, smiling amusedly. "I think I know what's happened."

Max frowns. He'd expected his papa to be upset, not happy.

Magnus brushes a hand through Max's dark curls, still smiling. "You know how I can move things with my hand?"

Max nods, enthusiastically. "With the blue sparks."

He loves the blue sparks.

"That's right." Magnus waves a hand in demonstration. A scattering of jewel-like sparkles fall from the ends of his fingertips.

Max grins and claps his hands excitedly. The sparks are empty, unlikely to affect anything, but complete their purpose in entertaining Max's youthful glee.

"Do you want the exciting news?" Magnus asks.

Max pauses, and then nods.

"The reason your door got stuck is because you're like me. Just with a little less control." Magnus explains. He reaches for Max's hand, holding it in his, palm-up.

"You're a warlock," He says.

It's nothing new to Max, he's been told who he is and how Magnus and Alec found him since he was little, in the hopes that it wouldn't be a painful surprise for him when he gets older. He's also been told what being a warlock means, but before now, it's been nothing more than a light title, much like a friendly nickname.

"And that means a few things. It means you have a mark - you know how my eyes are different to Daddy's?"

Max nods. "Like Chairman's."

Magnus smiles, with the warmth only brought from love and family. "Kind of. That's my mark. Your blue skin," Here, Magnus runs a finger across Max's palm in a swirl. "Is your warlock mark."

"And that's a good thing?" Max asks. "A warlock mark?"

Magnus smiles encouragingly. He remembers what it was like to be young and unsure of who he was, what it means, whether it is good or not. He doesn't want Max to go through what he did, and if there is any way he can stop it, he will.

"It's a wonderful thing. It's a part of who you are, it's part of what makes you special."

Max frowns curiously. "But Daddy doesn't have a warlock mark. And neither does Rafe."

Magnus nods in acknowledgement. "That is true. But they have their own things, that make them special."

Max looks lighter, as though the idea of his other father and brother not being special had been worrying him. It's a little heartwarming, to see how caring a young child can be.

"Another part of being a warlock." Magnus continues. "Is being able to use magic. Which is what causes the sparks."

"Will my magic cause sparks like yours?" Max asks, eyes brightening at the idea.

"I'm not sure." Magnus answers. "Everyone's magic is different. Aunt Cat's magic isn't as visible as mine, and it's very possible yours might be different to both of ours."

"I like Aunt Cat." Max replies, cheerfully veering slightly off-topic. "She's blue like me."

Magnus laughs, a soft and happy sound. "Yes, she is."

He purses his mouth, feigning deep and serious concentration. Max watches curiously, buying into Magnus' facade immediately.

"I could probably teach you..." He says slowly. "How to use your magic. That is, if you want me to..."

"Yes!" Max's hand slides out from Magnus' and he claps excitedly. His excitement is short-lived however, before something strikes him and he pauses.

"Can you do that?" He asks, before adding. "I just don't want to break anything. Or hurt someone."

Magnus smiles empathetically. "Don't you worry about that, my little blueberry. I'll make sure there is no chance of either of that happening. Nothing but fun."

Max's worry wipes away in the blink of an eye, replaced with utter child-like delight.

"I can't wait!"

He claps again, and then a spark flies from between his fingers, blue like his skin, and he freezes momentarily. Magnus laughs it off, as it is the first time he's ever seen it, and Max wastes no time in joining in.

His papa is going to teach him how to use his magic. He's going to be able to use his magic, to do things like his papa can.

Maybe he'll even be able to create a purple swirly door thingy.

 

* * *

 

For Alec, being a parent is just another addition to the list of important roles in his life. Son, brother, _parabatai_ , shadowhunter, husband, father. They all run into each other, all the positions he holds because of the people he loves and cares about.

So it's an interesting time, when he gets the chance to do more than one. He's done it before, brother, _parabatai_ , shadowhunter, all three were once the only roles he cared about. But now he has a little family of his own, he has a partner and children. One of them, a Nephilim, curious about the ways of his race, about being a shadowhunter like his father.

"Give it a few years, Rafe, and you'll be able to handle the larger weapons. A bow and arrow is just a little too heavy for your right now, that's all."

Rafael nods, a little sullen and just as pensively silent as he usually is. Alec places a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiles gently.

"We can start out smaller, with staffs or wooden sticks to replace blades - that's how your Uncle Jace and I started out."

"Okay," Rafael says, smiling in a similair way to Alec when he was younger - the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, his eyes soft, passive.

"And of course, to be a Shadowhunter you have to be quite fit. I was thinking that you and I could go jogging after dinner, before it gets too dark, if you want."

Rafael nods slowly. "That sounds fun."

Alec's smile widens. Rafael has come a long way since they first met him, and whilst he's still a little shy and cautious, he's a lot more open and forthcoming. And when he's really feeling comfortable, he's a delightful little boy.

"Just ... wait here for a second, okay?" Alec lifts Rafael up and places him on a gymnastics bench. "I'll be right back."

He heads out to the back, where they keep the training items for the younger Shadowhunters, brought in now that more are being taught at the Institute. Jace and Clary had graciously given Alec the room for just him and his son, aware of how anxious Rafael could get around multiple strangers in one, confined room. Alec understands the feeling all too well.

He returns to the room with a miniature staff, about half the size of a regular one, and a larger staff for himself, about as tall as Rafael. When he walks back in, he has to stifle a laugh as Rafael's eyes widen every so slightly.

"The big one is for me," Alec reassures him. "I wouldn't make you use something so large yet."

Rafael sighs, and then he's smiling in his own little way and Alec's heart warms within his chest.

"I was just going to go through some beginning stances. I don't want you to get hurt. And the quicker you learn the easier it will be for you to just automatically slip into the position."

Rafael nods, genuine and serious. "That makes sense."

He hops off the bench, his boots making a dull thud on the floor. Alec hands him the smaller staff and leads him towards the center of the room. Rafael's dark brown eyes are curious, in a subtle way, a kind of blink-and-miss shine of interest.

Alec leads him through the easiest, simplest stances first, taking it slow so that Rafael can take it in and understand. He's a fast learner, surprisingly, and quickly progresses to matching Alec in the speed it takes to slide into the positions. He's still a little wobbly on his feet, still a little shaky in trying to keep his balance, but he's trying, and Alec's pretty sure he's having fun - he even, at one point, thinks he catches sight of a wider, more recognisable smile.

Alec finds himself mentally adding this day to the ever-increasing list of Ultimate Best Days of his life.

He doesn't realise how much time has passed until Clary peeks her head around the door.

"Knock, knock." She announces.

It's something Alec used to find pointless, as she's just going to enter anyway, but he's quickly accepted it as just something quirky that she does. It's even gotten to the point where he finds it marginally adorable. But that could just be because he's a father of two now.

"Hey," Alec greets, loosening his grip on the staff. Rafael watches him, and then loosens his own grip - although he does still look as though he's scared of dropping it.

Alec reaches out with a spare hand and rests it on Rafael's shoulder for a second before pulling back.

"You two must have been having fun," Clary says, entering the room. "You've been in here for two hours."

Alec frowns, and then looks down at his watch - a birthday present from Magnus, Rafael and Max combined. As he does, he catches sight of the special rune Clary created, a couple of years ago now, to bond Magnus and Alec and allow them to marry in a Shadowhunter ceremony. He smiles without realising, and then takes in the time and is reminded what he was doing in the first place.

"I didn't even realise." He glances at Rafael. "Time flies when you're having fun, hey Rafe?"

Rafael nods, glancing at Clary and then back to Alec. "Can we - do you think we could do this again?"

Alec doesn't even bother attempting to hide the grin, and in his peripheral vision he catches sight of Clary, looking just as awed and happy as he's feeling.

"Of course we can, buddy."

He refrains from adding anything else on, other comments seeming an unnecessary addition. Instead, he holds his hand out, nodding towards the staff in Rafael's hand.

"Here, I'll put that away. Are you feeling hungry?"

Rafael pauses in thought, and then nods his head in slight movements. Clary walks over, sweeping her hair up into a loose bun.

"Do you want to help me put some lunch together?" She asks Rafael.

Unlike Alec, she doesn't need to kneel or even bend down to get closer to his height. She has no doubt that both he and Max will grow up to be taller than her. It's a fact she's coming to terms with while she still has time.

"We can put on some music, maybe ... dance a little?"

Rafael's face lights up like a Christmas tree on the twenty-fourth day of December, or his favourite neon green and blue sneakers. Which he, begrudgingly, had to leave at home because Alec didn't want him ruining them.

If it was Max, in this position, he'd jump up and down and clap his hands and probably yell excitedly. Instead, it's Rafael, who is a little more reserved when it comes to his excitment. As it is, he nods enthusiastically and then looks towards Alec, who hasn't made it further than two steps.

"It's fine with me, go dance and have fun and all that."

Rafael positively grins, and then rushes over to Alec to hug him, his arms wrapping around Alec's hips.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Not a problem, Rafe."

Rafael steps back, smiling at Alec like all his dreams have come true, and then he turns and hurries back to Clary, to follow her out of the room. Alec can't fight the smile on his face, not that he even really tries to, as he heads out the back to put the equipment away.

He's constantly amazed by how much he loves his family, his children especially. Each day - no, each _minute_ of each day - he finds something to laugh at, or something that lights a fire within his heart, spreading outwards to the tips of his fingers and toes and everywhere he can possibly feel.

He's so, so grateful, especially because for a fair amount of time, he'd thought he wouldn't ever get this chance, this life. Married to Magnus, father of Max and Rafael - an abandoned warlock baby named for his brother, a poor Nephilim boy who saw too much for such a young age, named for one of his beloved's dearest friends.

The chance to be who he is, who he wants to be. With people he loves and who love him in turn. The chance to have a special rune, to change Shadowhunter laws, to inspire people just by making his own decisions. To wear a ring on his finger and know that it actually means something.

To train his _son_ to be a _Shadowhunter_.

 

* * *

 

When Alec returns home, Rafael in hand a few hours later, he expects to find his husband and son maybe lying on the couch with a movie on or perhaps even prancing around the kitchen - the four of them have become quite fond of baking together, recently. What they entered into is not something either of them expect, and for a moment, they both just stand there in shared silence.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Rafael whispers, after nearly a minute has passed, during which Alec hasn't made any step away from the still wide-open door.

"I think your Papa might be teaching Max ... how to use magic."

Magnus and Max are standing in the lounge room. They've moved the couches and table to create a bare space in the middle of the room. Alec and Rafael watch curiously as Magnus clicks his fingers, creating blue sparks between them. Max waves his hand, causing a few stray sparks to flicker and splutter before disappearing.

"Magic?" Rafael echoes.

"Yeah ... it seems like while I was teaching you how to train, Papa was teaching Max how to use magic. Bit of an interesting coincidence, hey?"

Rafael nods, and then looks up at Alec. "Do you ever wish you could use magic?"

Alec frowns, but takes the question seriously.

"I don't know ... I don't think so. It seems like a lot of, well, a lot of power. Bit too much for me."

"I don't think I'd ever want to use magic either." Rafael admits quietly.

They watch for a few moments more, as Max frowns frustratedly, and waves his hand again, faster.

"It seems like too much of a bother." Rafael adds.

Alec laughs softly. "I agree."

The sound reaches Magnus' ear, and he turns in surprised wonder. Max follows his gaze, and it doesn't take long for him to register what's happening.

"Daddy, Rafe, look what Papa taught me to do!"

Alec walks over to them, Rafael a few steps in front of him. Magnus smiles gently, in that _'I love my family so much'_ way, one of Alec's favourite smiles of his. Along with, of course, his _'I'm so lucky'_ smile and his _'I just bought a new Versace coat'_ grin. It only widens as Max gushes to Rafael about how much fun he's been having.

"You've been teaching him magic?" Alec whispers to Magnus.

Magnus shrugs, draping an arm around Alec's waist. "He locked himself in their room. I think it was time."

"He _what?_ " Alec asks, whirling around to look at Magnus in shock. There's a hint of amusement, because he could very well imagine Max doing that, but it's covered by the fact he's just been told his warlock child has managed to lock himself in his room.

"Wayward magic does that sometimes. It was nothing too serious - and he managed to help me clean up his room with a few simple spells to sort of center his magic. Once the novelty wore off I was able to help him control it a little better - it will still take some time, of course, but he's looking up to be a pretty quick learner."

Alec breathes out a sigh, and Magnus tightens his grip for a moment. Alec leans his head against Magnus' shoulder, watching their sons converse excitedly about what they had both done that day.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Alec asks.

"No," Magnus denies the question immediately. "You're being perfectly reasonable. You should have seen me when I first discovered that Max's magic has developed."

He kisses the top of Alec's head. "They're our children, Alec, it's understandable that you're a little worried. But as long as you trust them, and they listen to you, everything will be fine."

Alec laughs softly. "I suppose it can't be worse than Izzy's cooking."

It's his way of easing his own tension, reminding him that Magnus is right and that nothing's going to go wrong. Especially since they're both being supervised anyway. It would be worse if they didn't trust Max and Rafael, if they didn't train them or teach them to control their magic. Rafael could end up hurt or feeling like less of a Shadowhunter, and if Max doesn't know how to control his own power, who knows what disastrous things will happent to him or others around him.

He can't help but feel ... weird about it though.

"They're growing up so fast." Alec mutters against Magnus' neck.

"That's kind of what kids do." Magnus says, amusedly, but he understands.

It feels like just yesterday he was helping Alec move in, just the day before that he was telling the blue-eyed Shadowhunter beauty to call him. And now they're married, with two kids, and they've already made an impact on Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations just by being them, by having their little family and standing up for themselves instead of letting things slide.

They watch, in shared delight, as Rafael starts showing Max the stances Alec had taught him earlier.

"I'm so glad we adopted them. Both of them." Alec announces.

Magnus slips his hand beneath Alec's shirt, above the waistband of his jeans. "I never thought I would have children." He admits. "For so long, I never even thought I'd have a family of my own."

Alec pulls back and Magnus smiles, pleasant but still serious. It's been so long now, nine years or so, nearly a decade, but it still feels so fresh and new and exciting, and each day they can both feel themselves falling more in love. Even for Magnus, who's loved in the past, strong and fleeting, has never felt anything like what he feels for Alec.

Nobody he'd cared for enough to sacrifice his life for theirs, his immortal soul for their safe passage back to Earth. Nobody who he felt he could not live a day without for fear of dying from immense and devestating heartbreak. Nobody who had ever wanted or even been willing to swear to bind their life with theirs for every day, so long as they both live.

Nobody like Alec. There has never been anyone quite like Alec though, so that wasn't really much of a surprise.

"You know, I didn't really appreciate it at the time," Magnus says, leading Alec on a thought-path he's curious to see the point of.

"But I really am grateful that you turned up at my party that night. Through everything that's happened since then it's sort of been pushed aside, but - if you hadn't of turned up, hadn't of said the surprisingly wonderful things you did - I don't know where either of us would be right now."

"Certainly not with them." Alec says, nodding to their children.

Rafael and Max have evolved into making up their own stances, with weak arms and pretend punches and delightful strains of laughter.

"I'm glad too, though." Alec continues. "I don't think I want to know where I'd be without you. Or them."

It's unbearingly sweet, and so honest and genuine that Magnus has to hide his grin in Alec's hair. He remembers a time when Alec was scared to even admit that he liked Magnus, and although it was so long ago, the memory is as vivid in his mind as the first time he travelled in a hot-air balloon. And now, even though it is a regular occurence, for Alec to admit his feelings casually and easily, he still appreciates it all, knowing it's because Alec is comfortable with him and loves him and it's such an important sign of their relationship and how far they have come.

"Do I have permission to be ridiculously cheesy?" Magnus requests.

Alec nods slowly and kisses the underside of Magnus' jaw. "Always."

Magnus rubs his hand up and down the side of Alec's torso, lifting his hand to cup Alec's cheek. Alec turns with him, eyes wide and patient.

"You know, that you're the love of my life, right?" Magnus slides his hand into Alec's hair, a little shorter since his haircut a few days before. "That it's you. And it always has been."

"I know," Alec smiles almost giddily, reaching up to grasp Magnus' upper arm. "I think it's quite obvious to say it's the same from me. From the moment I was eighteen, there was little hope of there ever being anyone else."

Magnus leans in and brushes his lips across Alec's. They're a lot more careful around their children, with how far they go, but chaste and sweet kisses are nothing too terrible.

"I love you," Magnus whispers.

"I love you too," Alec replies.

In that moment, it feels almost as though time stills around them. They're left floating in their own little bubble, where nothing but what is happening in front of them even matters.

Where nothing matters but them and their children and the overwhelming sense of happiness that becomes everything they feel.

**Author's Note:**

> (most of this was written as a way for me to procrastinate mid-term exam revision. Woo! I do not recommend.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this year's Malec Week. Stay tuned for more additions ^_^
> 
> {ps I'm eventually posting all these on my new [writing blog](http://malteser24.tumblr.com/)...}


End file.
